Life size water slides have become very popular. Children love action toys i.e. toys that "do something". A toy in this category is a slide toy where objects are moved to the top of a slide and then allowed to slide down the slide by virtue of gravity. Such toys have substantial play value, especially for younger children. Such toys are especially enjoyable when the objects slide down "very fast". The speed of descent is to a great extent dependent on the downward angle of incline: the greater the angle, the faster the object tends to move downwardly along the incline. To increase the angle of the incline however the toy has to be made taller and taller.
The present invention contemplates providing water at the top of the slide to facilitate the downward movement of the objects. This permits a relatively shallow angle of downward incline, accompanied by a relatively rapid rate of descent. In addition, the provision of water moving down the slide adds another dimension or aspect to the play value of the toy. Children like playing with water. Thus, the water slide of the present invention provides an enhanced slide toy having added dimensions of play value for the child user.